finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Explorers
Final Fantasy Explorers is a multiplayer action RPG video game for Nintendo 3DS. It is set on Amostela, an island whose abundant crystals have attracted many Explorers. On July, 30, 2015 it was announced Final Fantasy Explorers will be localized and will be arriving to North America and Europe in January 2016. Gameplay The game is set on an island with varied areas where the player is free to traverse. Players can have defeated monsters join their party; e.g it will be possible to have two players and two monsters. The game's main portion takes place after clearing the story, boasting from 100 to 200 hours of gameplay. The game contains a variety of weapons for players to use. The gameplay resembles the Monster Hunter series rather than traditional Final Fantasy,http://kotaku.com/report-the-next-3ds-final-fantasy-sounds-like-monster-1589308500 or a "light" version of Final Fantasy XI and Final Fantasy XIV. The player has a variety of jobs to choose from and can form up to 4-member parties. To defeat enemies the player will need to use their jobs efficiently. The jobs include: Knight, Monk, White Mage, Black Mage, Dragoon, Paladin, Thief, Ninja, Red Mage, Time Mage, Bard, Hunter, Dark Knight, Beastmaster, Geomancer, Machinist, Alchemist, Sage, Blue Mage, Samurai, and Freelancer. Players can assign up to eight abilities to various buttons, and there is a multiple-ability system. The player's positioning and position adjustment plays an important role. There is a log that indicates damage numbers. In addition to being able to switch around weapons, armor, and accessories, players can switch around abilities on characters, but using an ability on another job than its native one will double the cost of using it. Players can transform into characters from previous Final Fantasy games using the Trance system, such as Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VII, Cecil Harvey from Final Fantasy IV and Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII. Setting The focus of the game is searching for crystals while fighting against summoned monsters. Music The music was composed by Tsuyoshi Sekito. The first track revealed was "Normal Battle 1" that is the game's basic battle theme. According to Sekito, the "Normal Battle 1" track starts out with an intro-like two measures, moves then onto the main melody two seconds later, as he feels that goes with the idea of being transported instantly from the field to the battle scene, suiting an action-heavy game.Final Fantasy Explorers Composer Reveals The Game’s Main Battle Theme — Siliconera He believes the track to be a versatile one, as the tempo is not too fast. Sekito has explained he put guitar sampling into the track to give it a nice presence for a battle-sounding track. "Normal Battle 1" is made of two pieces, with the other kicking in over time, to give players a fresh feeling during the tougher and longer fights. Without using the digital modeling guitar plug-in software as he usually does for Final Fantasy Explorers, he prepared a recording method by using a mic and a small tube amp, as Sekito viewed the sound of presence best obtained from analog. Sekito is using a six-stringed guitar, and two seven-stringed guitars. The six-string guitar is at a standard low-E, whereas the seven-stringer is brought down to a B. Development Final Fantasy Explorers was announced in Jump magazine in June 2014. Square Enix has filed a trademark for the game in United Stateshttp://www.siliconera.com/2014/06/20/final-fantasy-explorers-trademark-registered-u-s/ and Europe, localization has been officially announced to be release on 29th January 2016. Release Production Credits Staff Gallery External Links *Official site References de:Final Fantasy Explorers pt-br:Final Fantasy Explorers Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy Explorers Category:Japan-exclusive games